1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to an apparatus and method for electronic signature verification, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method to perform integral electronic signature verification with respect to an application and/or kernels included in the application in an open computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an open standard based heterogeneous computing environment, a host, for example, a central processing unit (CPU), may download and drive an application from a server.
The application may include a host program and a kernel code or a kernel binary code.
The kernel code may generate a binary code through cross compiling when the host drives the application. The kernel binary code may operate to perform a corresponding binary code with respect to a target, for example, a CPU, and to receive the corresponding result.
The application may be updated for each kernel even after the application is installed. Creators and distributors may be different between kernels that constitute a single application.
Accordingly, when the host installs and executes the application, a process of verifying an electronic signature that is distributed by a creator and a distributor based on a public key may be used to prevent a malicious attack, such as, a code change of a kernel unit, a binary change, and the like.
However, electronic signature verification is usually performed at relatively great cost, for example, a relatively great amount of time and power. Accordingly, when individual verification is performed with respect to an electronic signature of each of the kernels, system performance may be degraded.